Indecisões e despedidas
by Assiral
Summary: Nem sempre há certeza dos sentimentos que assolam uma pessoa. Uchiha Madara era assim. Sempre foi estranho o que sentia por seu amigo Hashirama. Mas agora, um evento nada agradável o colocou em cheque. Pena que era tarde demais, e Hashirama se entregaria a outra. Havia alguma chance para ele dizer o que sente? . Fanfic escrita para um Amigo secreto para uma pessoa muito especial


**Indecisões e despedidas**

.

.

 **N/A:** Naruto não me pertence. Assim como a fanart da capa.

 **Betado por:** AnneChan23

 **Capa editada por:** Thami

.

.

.

A raiva o consumia.

Mais do que isso, a frustração. Um sentimento amargo, uma horrível sensação de perda.

Traído. Era assim que o jovem Madara se sentia. Andava como um estranho perdido na ainda recém-criada Vila da Folha. Sentia-se deslocado. Não era daquele jeito que ele queria que a vila fosse quando ajudou a fundá-la. Não era daquele jeito que sonhara um dia ao lado de seu amigo.

Às vezes pensava sobre isso, sobre sua amizade. E não queria admitir que aquilo fosse uma das últimas coisas que ainda o prendia ali.

Hashirama.

Compartilhara seu sonho com ele um dia, e mesmo que parecesse um sonho de crianças que vivem fora da realidade, eles conseguiram.

Mas ele ainda se sentia amargo. A morte de seu irmão Izuna fora um golpe muito forte, e por mais que sentimentos bons crescessem em seu peito em relação à Hashirama, a dor de vê-lo ir embora ao final do dia para encontrar aquele maldito irmão dele o cegava.

Odiava o fato de Hashirama ainda ter um irmão, e ele não.

Quando Tobirama saía em missão, Hashirama ficava mais presente em sua vida. Eles lutavam, treinavam, e principalmente brigavam, geralmente por questões políticas de _Konohagakure_. Era inaceitável a forma como Hashirama insistia em negar a supremacia do Clã Uchiha, e isso o deixava furioso.

Mas quando estava com ele, só os dois como os velhos amigos de infância, ele podia esquecer por um segundo de tudo isso. Hashirama era irritante, mas a calmaria e plenitude que ele causava nele era viciante.

Ele tentava negar para si mesmo que poderia sentir algo a mais além de uma profunda amizade. Chegou a tentar conversar sobre o que significava pra ele, mas Hashirama foi evasivo e desconversou.

Entretanto, em uma missão, enquanto ele dormia e Hashirama montava a guarda, sentiu seus cabelos serem acariciados. Seu coração disparou, mas ele continuou fingindo que dormia até sentir um leve toque em sua face. Os sentimentos viraram um turbilhão dentro dele, ansiedade e confusão. O que sentia já estava ali, mas era por demais confuso. Sempre pensara nele como um amigo, mas ao longo do tempo, no fundo sabia que havia algo a mais. E na outra noite, na mesma missão, em que desta vez ele montava guarda, arriscou um toque suave de lábios entre eles. Hashirama não abriu os olhos, mas Madara podia jurar que houve uma reciprocidade.

Mas depois disto, eles não tocaram mais no assunto. Às vezes havia um olhar e um sorriso a mais, mas até isso foi diminuindo. No fundo, Madara ainda nutria alguma esperança de que por mais louco que parecesse, as coisas poderiam se tornar diferente entre eles.

Esperanças essas que foram destruídas assim que Madara voltou de uma missão que o afastou da Vila por três meses.

Hashirama iria se casar em uma semana.

Quando ele chegou a Konoha e viu todos os preparativos de uma grande festa, procurou saber o que estava acontecendo. Foi quando soube da notícia.

O choque e a raiva que sentia eram inimagináveis. Empurrou os cidadãos de sua frente, como se não os enxergasse, arrancando gritos e xingamentos, mas sua feição de raiva era tão intensa que logo todos se calaram e lhe deram passagem.

Foi para o campo de treinamento, e mesmo estando exausto da missão, usou toda a força que tinha lutando lá, canalizando toda a sua raiva, destruindo boa parte do lugar.

Estava ferido.

Tinha sido um imbecil em pensar que significava alguma coisa para Hashirama. Cada soco que deferia, tentava acertar uma lembrança dele. Um sorriso, um olhar, uma palavra, uma brincadeira...

Quando a lembrança do toque silencioso veio, o deixou ainda mais frustrado por ter sido iludido com a sensação de que ele apenas brincara com seus sentimentos. E então, movido pela raiva, decidiu confrontar Hashirama. Ele poderia se casar, mas ainda ouviria o quão ressentido Madara se sentia. Pulou entre os telhados, a fúria e a tristeza alternando em si como motivação.

Soube que Hashirama estava na casa que fora arrumada para sua noiva. Ele ainda não a conhecia, também não interessava em saber quem era a maldita, e se ele estava com ela seria ótimo, ela também ouviria o que ele tinha a dizer sobre o homem sem escrúpulos que enganava a todos que Hashirama era.

Quando ele chegou de frente para a casa, ofegante, encarou a porta ponderando até a possibilidade de colocar fogo nela com eles dentro. Enquanto pensava, a porta foi aberta.

Uma mulher branca e esguia, de cabelos vermelhos enrolados em dois coques laterais abriu a porta para ele com um sorriso gentil.

\- Boa tarde. – ela disse.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas a encarava, estudava cada pedaço da mulher que pertenceria a Hashirama.

\- Madara. – ouviu a voz de Hashirama vindo de dentro da casa e o viu surgir atrás da mulher.

A ruiva olhou de Hashirama para Madara e notou a intensidade do olhar deles preso um ao outro. Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre eles.

\- O meu nome é Uzumaki Mito. – ela fez uma reverência – você deve ser Uchiha Madara.

Madara sequer lhe dirigiu o olhar, mas assentiu.

\- Por favor, senhor Uchiha, entre. É bem-vindo nesta casa. – ela deu passagem, e Hashirama também abriu caminho quebrando o contato visual com Madara que ainda perdurava.

Madara encarou a mulher chamada Mito, não queria conversar com ela, e por isso entrou sem se importar em dizer nada educado.

\- Vejo que o senhor chegou de uma batalha intensa – ela apontou para a poeira em sua roupa – o banheiro é logo ali, o senhor pode se limpar lá.

Madara olhou para ela, que atraiu sua atenção com tamanha petulância.

\- Acaso está me chamando de imundo, senhora? – cuspiu a última palavra – não sou digno de estar em sua casa de princesa porque sou um Uchiha imundo? – levantou a voz.

\- Madara. – Hashirama chamou sua atenção.

Mito fez um sinal para o noivo dizendo que lidaria com ele.

\- Não entenda assim, senhor Uchiha. Eu o respeito muito. Sei que o senhor está aqui para uma conversa longa e difícil, eu só imaginei que um banho lavaria um pouco de sua raiva e a água renovaria seu espírito.

Disso, ele mesmo relutante não poderia discordar. E também pensou que poderia dar uma boa olhada no "ninho de amor" do casalzinho.

Virou as costas, e foi ao banheiro. Lavou-se, e colocou um dos quimonos de Hashirama que Mito levou para ele. O cheiro de Hashirama estava nele, o que o inebriava e enervava ao mesmo tempo. Deveria ser dele. Mas esta mulherzinha insolente que insistia em aparecer tentando ser uma boa anfitriã havia se enfiado em suas vidas.

Nada que diminuísse sua raiva, mas, admitia que ela fosse uma boa mulher, só estava na história errada. Vestiu-se, e saiu para o encontro deles.

Hashirama estava sentado em uma cadeira de braços cruzados, enquanto Mito permanecia em pé, em seu quimono exageradamente alvo, com os punhos afundados nas mangas.

\- Se sente melhor? – ela perguntou.

Ele assentiu.

\- E então Madara, o que você veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Hashirama sem meias voltas.

Madara respirou fundo.

\- Por quê? – perguntou.

Hashirama o olhou em um primeiro instante sem entender a pergunta.

\- Eu não estou entendendo. – respondeu.

\- Por que vai se casar? Por que não me disse? – apontou para Mito e gritou – Por que ela?

Hashirama abaixou a cabeça, puxou todo o ar que seu peito conseguia, e soltou pesadamente, antes de responder.

\- Há alguns meses, aquele Conselho que foi criado disse que um bom líder deveria se casar, e até mesmo usar isso para estreitar relações com outras vilas. E eu disse que não estava interessado – olhou para ele – em mulher alguma.

Madara cruzou os braços, se segurando pelo olhar que recebeu, enquanto Hashirama continuava.

\- Passado um tempo, eu fui para a vila de _Uzoshiogakure_ , aproveitando da relação dos Senju com nossos parentes Uzumaki para fazer alianças e trazer melhorias para Konoha. Acabei conhecendo Mito. – apontou para ela – e ficamos amigos no tempo que passei lá. Dividimos muitas coisas, e eu contei a ela como estávamos prosperando, e ela decidiu vir para cá. Quando chegamos você já havia partido em missão. Mostrei a ela tudo, treinávamos juntos, e estudávamos juntos. Mas, enquanto isso, a pressão do Conselho aumentava ainda mais com a questão do casamento. Cheguei a cogitar... – ele passou a mão no rosto para desfazer uma expressão de amargura e se levantou – Enfim, eu conversei com Mito, e expliquei a situação.

\- Não havia mais segredos entre nós. – completou Mito.

\- Nós já estávamos próximos, e ela foi a única mulher que me fez sentir algo a mais. E por isso eu a escolhi, ela me aceitou, e vamos nos casar.

Madara balançou a cabeça olhando para o chão e estalou a língua.

\- Então você a ama?

Hashirama manteve o olhar preso a ele, em uma tentativa de aviso para não continuar com aquilo.

\- Vamos, me diga. – levantou os braços – está apaixonado por ela? A deseja?

\- Se você quer mesmo ouvir, eu te direi – Hashirama deu dois passos à frente – sim, eu sinto que estou me apaixonando por ela, e sim a desejo muito. – falou mais alto.

Madara recuou e mordeu os lábios para segurar a raiva e a dor que sentia ao ouvir isso. No fundo esperava algo diferente.

\- Então, é isso – disse – eu nunca signifiquei nada mesmo para você.

Queria dizer mais coisas, mas sentia um nó se formando em sua garganta que seu orgulho não permitia mostrar.

\- Madara... – Hashirama deu um passo, e Madara recuou levantando as mãos em sinal para manter distância.

\- Madara. – Mito o chamou com uma voz calma e firme atrás dele ainda com os braços no quimono – como eu te disse, não há segredos entre Hashirama e eu. E eu sei sobre vocês.

\- O que você sabe sobre "nós"? Se é que existiu algum "nós", não é? – começou a rir de um jeito histérico.

Mito mantinha a face plácida.

\- Você sabe que sim. No fundo, você sabe o que sente por ele, e sabe o que ele sente por você.

Hashirama permanecia calado olhando para baixo, e Madara olhava dele para a mulher que continuava.

\- Ele me contou tudo, a pressão que sofria, e o desejo que não poderia nunca deixar vir à tona. – ela esticou a mão e pousou em seu rosto – o desejo de estar com você.

Madara congelou, não sabia ao certo o que pensar e o que sentir. O toque de Mito junto com as palavras que dissera foi como uma corrente elétrica em seu corpo que o paralisou e deixou sem reação, sem palavras.

\- Hashirama sofreu muito por querer estar com você, mesmo sabendo que o Conselho não permitiria, ele ainda tentou, mas eles não deram a mínima chance para ele explicar o que sentia sem ameaças a ele e a você se levasse isso adiante. Eu sei que você também sofre – ela se aproximou ainda mais dele – mas não torne as coisas mais difíceis para vocês dois.

\- Para você é fácil falar, não é? – perguntou ele em um misto de raiva e tristeza – no fim do dia é você que tem ele. Ele até já está apaixonado por você.

\- E eu por ele. – ela sorriu e ele respirou fundo – Ele está confuso, mas eu sei que ele pode me amar o quanto for, que no fundo ele nunca vai esquecer você completamente, Madara.

Ele engoliu, tentando desengasgar palavras para dizer a esta mulher. Queria odiá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo entendia o porquê de Hashirama chegar a se apaixonar por ela. Compreensão e companheirismo era o que ela tinha a lhe oferecer, e odiava admitir, mas era algo que ele também desejava.

Ela segurou em suas mãos.

\- Eu sei que a vida não foi justa com vocês, que essa gente cheia de paradigmas não consegue enxergar além do que acham que é certo. Enxergar o que é real, que são os sentimentos que os une. Mas eu quero te dizer que, se as coisas vão terminar assim, eu juro que farei de tudo para fazê-lo feliz. – colocou a mão no peito dele – por mim e por você.

Ela mantinha os olhos presos aos dele, para que ele não duvidasse nenhum segundo de sua promessa.

\- Eu acredito em você. – respondeu.

Mito abriu um sorriso, e o abraçou. Ele não a afastou, se deixou ser envolvido por seu corpo fino e aconchegante, e fechou os olhos. Odiava ainda mais essa vila da forma que ela estava sendo conduzida, mas não era culpa dela que ele não pudesse viver com quem gostaria. Daria a ela essa chance de fazer Hashirama feliz em seu lugar.

Mas quando se soltou, ela ainda não permitiu que ele se afastasse.

\- Madara, como te disse eu quero sua permissão para fazer Hashirama feliz, mas eu sei que vocês serão sempre uma incógnita amarga na vida um do outro. – ela respirou fundo, fortalecendo seu jeito altivo – Hashirama e eu somos um só agora.

Madara estreitou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça, não escondendo a sua confusão.

E sem mais nem menos, Mito avançou e colou seus lábios nos dele. O susto que Madara levara o fez estagnar de novo, parecia algum tipo de costume dessa mulher ter reações inesperadas e assustadoras, e quando ele se recobrou do choque e fazia menção em se afastar, ela lhe segurou o rosto e usou a língua para pedir espaço em sua boca.

Madara não sabia bem o que fazer, não reagia muito, mas confessava que não era ruim. Os lábios dela eram finos e macios, e causavam nele uma sensação de ternura, calmaria e até um leve formigamento. Era realmente bom, ele só queria que esse primeiro beijo dado dessa maneira, não fosse com ela.

Isso o fez lembrar-se de Hashirama, e quando abriu os olhos esperando a fúria por ver sua noiva o beijando daquela forma, encontrou seus olhos plácidos e um leve sorriso.

Madara se soltou da mulher confuso.

\- O que está acontecendo?

Mito se aproximou novamente segurando seus ombros.

\- Não precisa ter medo. Nós estamos de acordo – olhou para Hashirama e ele assentiu – vocês não podem ficar juntos, o que não significa que não podem se tocar ao menos uma vez. Mas como amo Hashirama, e quero amar tudo o que ele ama, eu também quero amar você, e ser sua. – ela corou.

Madara abriu a boca consternado.

\- Isso não pode ser verdade. Isso não pode estar acontecendo? – olhou para Hashirama – você realmente quer que eu foda a sua noiva?

Hashirama olhou em seus olhos antes de responder.

\- E por que não haveria de querer, se são duas pessoas que amo.

Estava ali. O que Madara sempre quisera ouvir.

Não exatamente da forma que desejava, mas de certa forma, sabia que Hashirama não era indiferente aos sentimentos dele. Eles tinham suas diferenças em relação a vila, mas sabia que seus sentimentos estavam conectados.

Hashirama caminhou para mais perto dos dois e Mito colocou a mão no ombro do noivo e deslizou até o outro, enquanto andava em volta até se colocar atrás dele, deixando-o de frente para Madara.

\- Entregue-se Madara. Você o quer, não é? – ainda segurando um de seus ombros, colocou a mão no outro e deslizou as mangas do quimono de seu noivo devagar – aproveite a sua chance, e seja dele pelo menos uma vez.

O coração de Madara estava disparado, Hashirama estava em sua frente, sendo despido para seu deleite. Seu corpo se moveu sozinho atraído pelo dele, e quando chegou mais perto, estava tentado a tocar, mas parecia errado. Por que deveria ser?

\- Toque-o. – disse Mito baixinho saindo de trás dele e se colocando ao lado de Madara.

Madara esticou os dedos, e tocou o peito de Hashirama que soltou o ar de uma vez. Seu corpo era quente e extremamente forte. Madara deslizou os dedos em seu peito de um lado a outro e depois descendo pela barriga até o umbigo. Sonhou tanto com isso.

Contemplava cada pedaço dele e um desejo absurdo o tomava.

Hashirama diminuiu o espaço, afundou os dedos nos cabelos de Madara e o vez não era um beijo roubado na calada da noite, desta vez era um beijo de verdade.

Madara se entregou completamente. Beijar Mito havia sido muito bom, mas beijar Hashirama era algo inimaginável. Era quente, forte, devotado. Era um beijo que carregava anos de sentimentos suprimidos e que agora explodiam em cores, sabores e texturas. Apertava-se contra ele, e usava as mãos para tocar a pele quente que tanto ansiara.

Quando Hashirama soltou sua boca, Madara ainda beijava seu rosto e pescoço, não pararia nunca se pudesse. Mas, sentiu-se sendo puxado para que virasse e encontrou Mito atrás de si, ela voltou a beijá-lo. Ele não queria beijar ela agora, queria voltar para Hashirama, mas ela o prendia e envolvia com as mãos, que ele não conseguia se soltar. Percebeu tarde quando seu quimono caiu no chão, e ela o deixara nu.

Sentiu vergonha, não conseguia encontrar os olhos de Hashirama, já que Mito o envolvia em beijos.

\- Eu lhe ensinarei o que precisa aprender. – ela disse enquanto depositava cálidos beijos em seu pescoço e arrancava o próprio quimono alvo.

Mito continuou a distribuir beijos pelo peito de Madara, enquanto ele a observava se abaixar e ajoelhar em sua frente. Ele não entendia o que ela fazia, e ainda queria voltar para os braços de Hashirama. Mas quando ela lhe tocou onde seu corpo fervia, ofegou.

Ainda estava surpreso com os toques dela, quando com um sorriso sugestivo, Mito o colocou na boca arrancando um gemido alto de Madara.

Ele perdeu o raciocínio.

Nunca tinha sido tocado desse jeito e agora essa mulher o tinha totalmente dominado. Madara só conseguia pensar no vai e vem de sua boca por toda a sua extensão, em como ela usava a língua e o sugava. Em certo momento, suas pernas ficavam tão bambas que se agarrava aos cabelos vermelhos agora soltos, tentando se manter são.

Ainda mais difíceis as coisas ficaram, quando Hashirama o abraçou por trás e começou a distribuir beijos e mordidas em seu pescoço.

Madara se sentia insano.

Puxava Mito com uma mão pelos cabelos para que afundasse a boca em si, enquanto que com a outra mão agarrava os cabelos de Hashirama para mais um beijo.

Começou a gemer mais alto, e Mito parou.

\- Ainda não, Madara. – dando-lhe beijos calmos na virilha.

Ele ofegava, enquanto ela se levantava acariciando seu corpo, até chegar a seu ouvido.

\- Por que não tenta agora? Você não o deseja? – sussurrou.

Madara desejava Hashirama sim. Desejava-o tanto, queria tanto causar prazer nele, assim como Mito fizera em si.

Ele se virou, e o beijou, de um jeito tentando expressar toda a sua paixão e devoção ao homem que sempre teve seu coração, desceu por seu corpo depositando mordidas que arrancaram arrepios dele que podiam ser sentidos por seus dedos deslizando em sua pele.

Abaixou-se e tocou Hashirama.

Olhava-o como quem contemplava a mais bela escultura, não que ele fosse ligado as Artes, mas sua vã sabedoria dizia que Hashirama poderia ser sim, uma obra a ser contemplada.

Com as pontas dos dedos fazia-lhe carinhos, explorava seu corpo, cada pedaço que podia, e às vezes fechava os olhos para guardar na memória a sensação do toque. O desejo ardia em si, engolia tentado, tomou coragem e atendeu seus desejos. Tomou o corpo de Hashirama com boca.

Imitava Mito, na forma de usar as mãos em um giro e com a boca deslizava suavemente. Aquilo era delicioso. Hashirama era delicioso.

Era como ele sempre suspeitara, afinal. Era Hashirama.

E agora vê-lo sentindo tanto prazer causado por ele, o incentivava ainda mais, cada gemido mais alto, com mais vigor Madara o sugava, queria arrancar todo o prazer que pudesse tirar, e estava conseguindo, já que os gemidos eram mais altos assim como as mordidas nos lábios que ele não deixou de notar. Sentiu um leve ciúme quando olhou para cima e o viu agarrar o cabelo de Mito e beijá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo, se sentia bem, em ver que a mulher o ajudava e dava ainda mais prazer.

Hashirama a soltou de uma vez, e fez com que Madara parasse e o puxasse para se levantar. O beijava com tanto desejo, percorria as mãos sobre seu corpo, e o fazia se sentir bambo. Parecia um sonho, que Madara não queria acordar.

\- Seja meu, Madara. – disse ele ainda com os lábios colados – seja meu.

\- Sempre. – respondeu.

Mito segurou na mão de Madara, e ele obedeceu quando ela o puxou. Já havia entendido que ela não era uma inimiga ali. Até poderia gostar dela se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, e confessava que era a primeira mulher que lhe causara algum sentimento, claro que nada perto do que sentia por seu noivo, mas Mito era bonita, agora nua a olhava pelas costas parcialmente coberta por longos cabelos vermelhos, podia ver que ela era muito atraente, e tinha toques e carícias que o deixaram ensandecido.

Ela o levou até o futon, se ajoelhando fez sinal para que se deitasse, e ele obedeceu. Ela fez carinhos em seu rosto, cabelos e descia até o peito.

\- Eu só quero que você relaxe agora, e pense no quão prazeroso será ter seu corpo unido ao do homem que ama.

Madara olhava nos olhos dela, mas percebeu quando Hashirama se ajoelhou em sua frente. Mito entregou a ele algum tipo de pote, e Hashirama retirou uma espécie de unguento, se inclinou para frente, e beijou Madara de um jeito mais cálido, e continuou com os beijos enquanto descia pelo corpo dele.

Hashirama fez com que ele dobrasse os joelhos e ficasse mais exposto. Madara ofegou quando sentiu as pontas dos dedos de Hashirama o massagearem em seu traseiro. Enquanto Mito alisava seu cabelo.

\- Seja meu. – sussurrou Hashirama introduzindo os dedos lentamente nele.

\- Seja dele. – sussurrou Mito antes de tomar seus lábios para um beijo profundo.

Quando a leve ardência nos toques de Hashirama passou o corpo de Madara estava em pane. Entre medo e desejo, ansiedade e calmaria, tocar e ser tocado, entre Hashirama e Mito.

Eles o libertaram de seus toques, e Hashirama o indicou para que se virasse. Madara se apoiou sobre os joelhos e braços, enquanto Hashirama fazia carinho em suas costas, e distribuía mais beijos.

\- Confie em mim, Madara.

\- Confio. – respondeu, estava nervoso. Mas seu desejo e seus sentimentos por Hashirama o compeliam a continuar.

Hashirama segurou seu quadril em um aperto forte, e se colocou em posição.

\- Eu te quero tanto.

Madara não respondeu, a ansiedade em seu corpo e o disparar de seu coração lhe tiraram a voz.

Hashirama forçou sua entrada, e Madara mordeu os lábios.

Mito apareceu em sua frente, segurou sua mão, e acariciava seu rosto e cabelo. Madara se concentrou nela e imitou sua respiração, enquanto Hashirama se mantinha imóvel para que seu corpo se acostumasse a ele.

Quando Madara abriu os olhos, soltou a mão de Mito, e olhou para Hashirama lhe dando um sorriso, em sinal para que continuasse.

Hashirama começou a se movimentar bem devagar, e Madara pôde sentir toda a sua extensão entrando e saindo de dentro dele. Hashirama fazia carícias em suas costas, e ele fechou os olhos novamente, desta vez para dar voz aos seus outros sentidos e deixar se levar pelo toque do homem que amava, pelo som de seus corpos se unindo. Estavam finalmente juntos.

O prazer foi tomando conta do corpo de Madara, e ele se inclinava mais, se abrindo ainda mais para que Hashirama o tomasse, e gemidos já podiam ser ouvidos de ambas as partes.

Seus corpos estavam conectados assim como eram os sentimentos dos dois. Tantos anos se desejando, lutando contra os sentimentos que os tomavam, mas quanto mais resistiam mais cresciam. Mas agora nada mais importava, estavam entregues e envolvidos neste momento.

Hashirama acelerou as estocadas e depois puxou Madara para que se apoiasse apenas nos joelhos, e o abraçou por trás com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra explorava o corpo de Madara.

\- É você, Madara. Sempre foi você que eu quis. – disse ele passando a mão pelo pescoço, pelo rosto e indo até os cabelos bagunçando seus fios enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido.

Madara intencionou em responder, mas Hashirama deu estocadas mais fortes arrancando dele gemidos altos.

Mito caminhou para frente dos dois, os assistindo concentrada em seus movimentos, e enquanto mordia os lábios, uma mão começou a passear por seus seios em um toque delicado, e seus olhos cheios de luxúria.

Hashirama não deixou de notar, e diminuiu o ritmo das estocadas em Madara, e segurando em seu queixo, virou o rosto dele em direção a mulher, para que ele prestasse atenção.

\- Ela é linda, não é?

Madara assentiu. Não tinha por que mentir.

Os seios eram volumosos, as curvas eram perfeitas, e sua nudez o fez engolir seco. Mito realmente conseguiu a proeza de atraí-lo, além de Hashirama é claro. Riu para si mesmo, da ironia que isso era. Desejar a mulher do homem que amava.

\- Tome-a. Eu dividirei com você, assim como dividirei meu coração com vocês dois. – sussurrou Hashirama em seu ouvido enquanto ainda se mantinha dentro dele, em um movimento suave.

Mito se sentou na frente dos dois, olhando nos olhos de Madara, que teve sua atenção tomada, quando ela abriu as pernas devagar para ele expondo completamente seu sexo. Madara engoliu de novo.

Hashirama segurou Madara pelos cabelos em um-rabo-de-cavalo o comandando fez com que ele abaixasse a cabeça, não que precisasse, mas a sensação de ser o lacaio dele obedecendo as ordens de seu senhor fazia seu corpo ficar em chamas.

\- Tome-a.

E Madara a tomou.

Sua boca preenchia-se com Mito, e sua língua trabalhava de modo que ela ofegava. Ele a explorava, engolia e descobriu que quando a chupava ela podia gritar, e os gritos e gemidos dela incentivavam não só a ele a ataca-la com mais vigor, como também atiçava Hashirama que o apertava pelos quadris enquanto deferia mais estocados.

Se sentia enlouquecido nesse momento.

Nunca em sua existência imaginou sentir tudo aquilo que sentia agora.

Mito o agarrou pelos cabelos, e como se travasse uma luta, ele lhe agarrou ainda mais com a boca e apertou seus seios.

\- Por favor, Madara, me foda.

Ele mal teve tempo de responder e Hashirama saiu de dentro dele, e indo até Mito beijando sua boca com muita fome, quando finalizou, olhou para Madara, abrindo um sorriso convidativo.

\- Ela é sua, Madara.

Madara ainda estava ereto, por tudo que fizeram, aproximou-se e Mito gentilmente o posicionou sem fazer perguntas constrangedoras se ele sabia como fazer aquilo. Madara se empurrou para dentro.

A sensação era incrível.

Podia sentir todo o caminho percorrido, quente e úmido o comprimindo. Tremeu.

Respirou fundo e Mito respeitou o seu momento.

Quando sentiu que não iria explodir, imitou os movimentos de Hashirama quando estavam dentro dele. Quanto mais se movimentava, mais seu corpo pedia. E os gemidos de Mito o compeliam a continuar.

Ela o agarrou pelos ombros, e em um só movimento alavancou-se ficando sentada sobre ele.

\- Deixe Hashirama participar também. – ela disse e se virou para o noivo – venha querido. Nós três seremos um.

Hashirama se aproximou e Madara o observava. Ele beijou Mito enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto, até que colocou um dos dedos na boca dela, que o lembrou bastante o que ela fez no início com ele.

Hashirama usou esse mesmo dedo para massageá-la assim como fizera com Madara, e lubrifica-la. Se posicionou e então entrou.

Mito gemeu. E os três esperaram um instante, até que ela começou a se movimentar.

Carícias e arranhões eram moedas de trocas entre os três.

Assim como beijos. Primeiro entre Mito e Madara, depois ela se virava para beijar Hashirama, enquanto Madara tomava seus seios com a boca e ela gemia. E depois era Hashirama e Madara.

Eram três, mas agora se sentiam como um.

Madara que antes se sentia o traído, e Mito como uma intrusa, agora se sentia parte disso. O amor que sentia por Hashirama era real, e agora parte dele poderia ser direcionado a Mito.

Ele a assistia, com ela olhando em seus olhos, enquanto mordia os lábios e Hashirama lhe massageava os seios por trás enquanto os dois ritmavam aquela dança.

Segurou-a pelo cabelo e a beijou de novo.

\- Você é incrível. E por isso eu sei que o fará feliz. – disse olhando nos olhos de Mito.

Madara segurou em seus quadris e aumentou o ritmo. Ele não aguentaria mais. Mal sabia como seu corpo aguentou tanto tempo. Talvez soubesse que quando terminassem, seria o fim. E ele não sabia se lidaria bem com isso.

Mas não queria pensar. Não queria raciocinar.

Só queria se entregar e fodê-la com tudo que podia.

Ela era a doce barreira entre ele e Hashirama.

Aumentou a força de suas estocadas, e Hashirama o imitou. Mito gemia alto, enquanto segurava se apoiando nos cabelos de Hashirama, Madara lhe segurava forte a cintura enquanto mordia seu seio. Ela sabia que ele não duraria muito mais, e agradeceu por Hashirama também ter percebido e com a mão tocou em seu clitóris aumentando ainda mais o prazer que ela sentia.

Ela e o noivo já conheciam seus corpos e ela o amava por fazer tudo para lhe dar prazer. Ele sabia que seria sempre bem recompensado.

Madara foi o primeiro a dar um grito contido e explodir, e Mito tomou as rédeas e continuou se movimentando com mais força, e quando ela gritou e o agarrou pelos cabelos a ponto de arrancar alguns fios, ela chegou ao seu clímax, e Hashirama foi junto com ela.

Os três ofegavam satisfeitos. Suados, e com fios de cabelos entrelaçados e colados em seus corpos, em uma metáfora de que estariam sempre ligados agora.

Madara descrevia como transcendental o que viveram.

Abraçaram-se ainda com os corpos unidos, e palavras não eram necessárias ali.

Só havia plenitude, e um leve amargar de uma iminente despedida.

Banhos foram compartilhados, assim como beijos e carícias entre eles. Até a exaustão.

A manhã já se aproximava. Havia uma vida lá fora.

Compromissos e obrigações a serem cumpridas. Um casamento.

Madara sabia que era uma despedida.

Vestiu-se, pegou suas coisas e saiu pela porta em silêncio.

\- Madara. – chamou Hashirama.

Ele parou debaixo da varanda, já há um passo de deixar aquela casa, mas não se virou.

\- Você vai embora sem se despedir? – perguntou Hashirama.

\- Acho que assim será melhor.

\- Não foi a minha escolha. – Madara sabia do que ele falava. Não precisava dizer que Hashirama não escolheu se casar. Assim como não escolheu se apaixonar por Mito.

\- Eu sei.

\- Eu espero que me perdoe. E que encontre seu caminho e seja feliz. – disse ele esticando a mão para tocar-lhe o ombro, mas desistiu no meio do caminho.

Madara se virou.

\- Eu não sei se posso, para te falar a verdade, Hashirama. – fechou os punhos – quando abri essa porta me lembrei de que a vida aqui fora não é como eu gostaria. – fechou os olhos, tomado por uma lembrança – e agora, depois da noite de ontem que tivemos, eu não sei se saberei lidar com essa necessidade que sinto de vocês dois.

\- Madara...

\- Não precisa se desculpar. – ele sorriu - foi a noite mais incrível dessa minha miserável vida. Mas, é como me disseram uma vez, nosso clã sofre de uma maldição. – se virou novamente dando as costas – é que os Uchihas amam demais. E eu amo vocês dois demais para o meu próprio bem.

Hashirama não respondeu.

\- Dê adeus a Mito por mim. – e assim Madara seguiu seu caminho.

O que ele disse era verdade. Não saberia se conseguiria lidar com tudo isso agora.

Descobriu sobre os sentimentos tinha por ele não eram uma ilusão, e descobriu que seu coração tinha espaço para uma mulher incrível como Mito.

Não saberia se conseguiria viver sem o que foi dado a ele por uma noite.

O amor.

.

.

.

.

 _EITA NOOOOIISSSSS  
E é por isso que estava nervosa XD_

 _Karol  
Meu amor !  
Espero que você tenha gostado.  
Eu nunca escrevi fics assim, então, sair da minha zona de conforto (SasuSaku) para uma fic 3some com Yaoi, foi um desafio.  
Não sei se ficou cabelo suficiente e DP, mas juro que tentei _  
Fiquei com bastante medo, mas você queria tanto que não pude negar. S2  
Fiquei muito muito muito feliz de ter tirado você *~*  
Amo todas, mas quando vi que era você, fiquei super feliz, por que já nos conhecemos a anos, e tudo mais.  
Foi muito legal ter conhecido aquela menininha na Defenders e ver a mulher de fibra que você se tornou.  
Por todas as coisas que passa e mesmo assim você enfrenta com garra.  
Eu me sinto muito orgulhosa por você. T_T  
Saiba que te amo muito. 33  
E estarei torcendo muito por essa nova fase que se inicia na sua vida neste ano.  
Que seja o começo do seu sucesso. *~*  
Um super beijo minha Merida linda._

 _;***_


End file.
